Under my Wing
by MissTeaCosy
Summary: Hwoarang is not too happy when out of the blue girl, Hana appears at the Dojo requesting Baek trains her too. He accepts the role, and now must deal with two bickering students. But is that the only problem? Contains 1 OC. No official pairings yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A cry out of pain echoed through the Dojo, which came from red haired Taekwondo student Hwoarang who had just been slammed to the ground by his Master, Baek.

"Master! That fucking hurt!" he cursed up at his master who had him pinned. This earned him a stinging slap to the head.

"Don't swear" Baek emphasised the don't. "In my dojo" and released him from the grip he held on his pupil. Hwoarang held the stinging pain from which his master struck him and sat crossed legs, catching his breath from the previous training they had just done. "Your guard was down Hwoarang." Baek then added sitting down opposite his pupil. "I've said many times to always, remain focused"

"Yeah I know…" Hwoarang rubbed his head then sighed. "I know. "

Baek watched his pupil as he seemed to be rubbing his ribs, but not in an obvious way. He waited to see if Hwoarang would point this out, but then thought he would never admit to defeat nor any injuries that make him seem weak.

He got up and walked to his pupil before taking a seat on the ground right in front of him. Hwoarang looked at his master, very confused.

"Take off your top"

Hwoarang was about to protest to this but Baek stopped him and signalled to take off his top, Hwoarang sighed and did what his master had asked. Then suddenly jumped at the cold contact of his masters fingers pressing against his bare skin.

"If you're injured. You must let me know" Baek told Hwoarang who was trying not to flinch as Baek pressed against each of his ribs. He let out a huge groan when Baek's fingers pressed against the bottom ribs. "And this is why" he got up. "We must never let our guard down" he exited the room.

Hwoarang watched his master leave, then groaned as he tried to get up.

"Excuse me" a voice came from the door which caused Hwoarang to turn his attention from getting up carefully. It came from a young woman, her hair in a long ponytail which was black. Her body toned, and her height was quite short. Just up to Hwoarang's shoulder. He eyed her up and down before looking back to her dark coloured eyes.

"Heh, you lost there sweetheart?" Hwoarang smirked at her. "This ain't no place for little girls"

"Cute. I'm here to see Baek Doo San" she replied, her Korean accent showing hardly any emotion.

"How do ya know ya not speaking to him eh?" Hwoarang grinned while raising an eyebrow to her. She still stared at him with her blank expression, showing she wasn't buying it. "Heh right, he should be back in a minute"

"Thank you" she then waited patiently, not making eye contact with Hwoarang. He looked her up and down again, and tried to determine what kind of person she was. Her fashion, which was a white tank top and light blue shorts, white knee high socks with red boots. Her personality so far did not match her fashion which confused Hwoarang. "You are injured?"

This sudden question was unexpected, as it didn't even look like she acknowledged his presence, let alone his injury. However Hwoarang would never admit to an injury to a stranger, or anyone apart from Baek or Steve for that matter, Julia and Lili would usually use their charms to get it out of him, but apart from them, no one.

"Nope. Just catching my breath" He lied, whilst trying to act convincing but wasn't accomplishing it very well. She didn't bother showing anymore interest in the subject and turned her attention to Baek who had just returned to the room, holding some bandages. Hwoarang rolled his eyes, as his lie had just been exposed more.

"Ah, You are Master Baek Doo San?" The girl asked, bowing to him. Baek looked at the girl and bowed to her.

"Yes. This is my dojo" He started heading towards Hwoarang with the bandages. Then turned round to face her again. "And you are?"

"Hana, Sir" she answered bowing once more.

"I see, and what can we do for you Hana?" Baek asked now applying the bandages around Hwoarang's ribs.

"I have been transferred to your Dojo. It would be an honour to be trained by you Master Baek" She replied, and handed Baek a scroll, explaining her transfer details. Hwoarang was a little shocked, she was asking Baek to train her too. He wasn't so sure if he would like that.

Baek quickly scanned through the scroll, before answering. "Hmm, training you also would not be hard. I accept my role as your new Master"

Hana smiled thankfully and bowed to her new master.

"Show up here tomorrow at 8am for your training"

"Yes Master" she smiled and caught Hwoarang watching her with a small glare, she returned to her usual emotionless stare when she looked at him then waved at Baek before exiting the Dojo.

Baek turned his attention back to his student who didn't look amused. "You are not jealous are you?" He smirked at Hwoarang. He only answered his question with a glare, before putting his top back on. Baek gave an amused laugh at his childish behaviour. "Ah Hwoarang, you have much to learn. No one will replace you. I took you in as my student. And my son"

Hwoarang looked into his masters eyes, he knew he meant what he said and replied with a small smile. "Thanks, but don't expect me to go easy on her, just cos she's new" Hwoarang's usual smirk returned which caused Baek to smile, he bowed to Hwoarang in which Hwoarang did the same.

"Go get some rest. Your ribs need to heal before your morning training" Baek instructed, knowing that his ribs wouldn't even be close to being fully healed, but also knowing that wouldn't stop Hwoarang anyway.

"Yes Master" and with that they both left the Dojo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so yes, just an introduction chapter I guess so sorry if it is a tad short. The plot line will develope in future chapters, so keep following if you want to know what happens, also please leave a review if you liked it, or if I have made a mistake anywhere. Thank youu xx<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The clock just struck 8:01am when Hwoarang entered the Dojo for his morning training. He wore his usual white dobuk, and gave a big yawn before noticing someone else in the Dojo. Hwoarang mentally prepared himself in case of an intruder that he would have to fight off, but relaxed when he saw the new girl, Hana doing push ups.

She wore the same dobuk as him, except she did not show off her bare chest like he did, she wore a small black tube top that covered her breasts. Her hair in a sideways ponytail. He spent a moment to check her out, being a man it was only natural.

"You're late" she commented, sounding slightly out of breath from the push ups.

Hwoarang raised an eyebrow and observed the clock. "Yeah, by one minute, can hardly call that late"

"Master Baek said to be here at 8am precisely"

"Yeah but he's not here right now is he?" Hwoarang pointed out, walking to the centre of the Dojo. She ceased her push ups and sat up and watched Hwoarang. Her face showing hardly any emotion, not smiling, not frowning, just a blank expression, but it made her look serious.

"If you respect your Master, you would do as he says" She commented positioning herself crossed legged. Already, before training had even started, she had managed to anger Hwoarang. He stormed over to her, but she didn't flinch.

"Don't you fucking dare come in here and tell me what I should do! I do what I fucking like! And don't you even fucking think of doubting my respect for my Master! Got it little girl?" he raged pointing his finger down at her, adding to the intimidation he was trying to give. However she wasn't even fazed by it. She stared up into his eyes, and stood up.

"No need to swear" she replied calmly. Hwoarang felt himself lose it and was about to strike when Baek walked in.

"Ah, you're both here. Excellent"

Hana rushed in front of Baek and bowed. "Good Morning Master"

He smiled down at her and returned the bow, Hwoarang walked to the side of the dojo to try and calm down. He hated her already.

"Fucking teachers pet" he muttered to himself, making sure Baek didn't hear him. Unfortunately he did, and Hwoarang earned another stinging slap to the back of his head.

"Ow!" he rubbed the sore spot muttering again.

* * *

><p>After two and a half hours of warming up, and practicing techniques. Baek thought it was time to test out what they've learned on each other.<p>

"Alright, now. You will both face each other, and test your skills. This will be very good practice for you both"

Hwoarang sighed and got up, standing opposite from the girl. "I think I would have better practice with a stuffed animal" Hwoarang remarked looking down at her. She frowned at the remark, showing some emotion for the first time since he'd met her.

"Begin!" Baek announced, taking a seat a safe distance from the two. Hwoarang sighed as they both got into their fighting stance.

"You gonna do something?" Hwoarang asked sounding bored. She stared up into his eyes, in her fighting stance. "Master, are you serious? How am I supposed to learn anything when-" he was cut off from a kick to the chest which knocked him two steps back, making an 'oomph' sound. He quickly looked to see Hana striking with some kicks, he blocked some and fired back his own moves. Each were equally matched with the kicks and dodging.

After a few moments, both were out of breath and stared at each other waiting for the other to move.

"You're…pretty…good…I'll give you that" Hwoarang said between breaths.

"You're…not so…bad yourself" She replied. "But I will prove that I am…" as she lifted her leg in the air for a kick, Hwoarang smirked and duck down to kick the leg she had holding her up, causing her to land harshly on her back.

A little shocked with what just happened, Hana just stared at the ceiling. Hwoarang smirked and looked down at her. "I'm sorry. You're what?" Hwoarang replied smugly as he stepped over her to walk towards Baek.

Hana gave a small smile to herself before standing back up and dusting herself off, she walked to Hwoarang and held out her hand, "Thank you for a good session"

He gave her a disbelief look before rolling his eyes and taking her hand so they could shake. "No problem" He replied sarcastically, increasing his grip on her hand while she did the same with his. Then he increased more then she did again. Both scrunching up their faces at the amount of pain coming from their hands.

Baek shook his head, and put a hand on their shoulder. "That's enough training for today. You both did very well"

"Thank you Master" They both replied before glaring at one another.

"I shall give you tomorrow off. Maybe you two should get to know each other more" Baek suggested which both their faces could clearly explain for them, that they did not like that idea in the slightest. Baek smiled "That wasn't a suggestion. That was me telling you two to go and get to know each other"

They both looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Fine" Hwoarang pouted folding his arms.

"Ok Master Baek" Hana said before walking out the dojo.

"Smug little bi-" Hwoarang noticed Baek raise a eyebrow, signalling for him to watch his language now, or suffer the stinging slap later. "…girl" he finished unable to think of a word that wouldn't get him in trouble.

Baek chuckled. "This is why you must learn to get along. You can't expect to train together if you can't even tolerate each other"

"Then get rid of her" Hwoarang suggested, which Baek ignored heading out of the dojo, Hwoarang sighed and followed. "But she's a piss take"

Baek frowned and was about to strike but Hwoarang quickly held up his hands "I'm not in the dojo" he smiled innocently before legging it.

Baek chuckled to himself once more "Ah, he has so much to learn" and with that he walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, this is chapter two (duhh) and as you can tell, Hwoarang and Hana don't exactly get along, so will this 'spending some time together' help their situation? Keep looking out for the next chapter to find out, and please review if you liked it. Thank you for reading xx<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was 12 o clock noon, the next day when Hwoarang took Hana out for a stroll. Respecting what it was his Master asked him to, even if he couldn't stand the girl. He wanted to see if he could get along with Hana, but this was not going to be easy. They walked down the street wearing their usual clothes, Hwoarang's biker outfit and the outfit Hana wore when they first met.

"So" He started, grabbing her attention. "Anywhere you wanna go?"

"No" She replied bluntly. "Not particularly"

Hwoarang sighed, and tried not to let her attitude bug him, when it was important they had to get along.

"Well, I don't give a shit what we do to be honest" Hwoarang said rubbing his hand down his face, Hana noticed he did that in annoyance, and gave a small sigh herself. She knew that Baek wanted them to get along, if they didn't, she wouldn't expect him to give up Hwoarang, she would be the first to go. She couldn't let that happen. She needed to stay, but she needed to figure out something they could do.

"We…We could go to the arcade, maybe" She suggested, not wanting to show excitement of wanting to go, Hwoarang paused for a moment to think about the suggestion.

"Sure. Why not" He replied as they headed off into town where the arcade was placed.

As they walked through the town, in silence, Hwoarang couldn't help but take a few glances down at Hana, who was looking out at her surroundings.

"You new in town?" He finally asked, at first it didn't seem like she heard him, and he was about to ask again, but was interrupted by her answer.

"Sort of…I visited once before for a couple of days. I had to move here when I switched Dojo's" she explained, and for the first time, Hwoarang actually took interest of what she was saying.

"So, what did you do last time when you visited?" Hwoarang asked, but their conversation was cut short when they heard laughter coming out of a restaurant by them, out came two familiar faces to Hwoarang .

Steve and Paul, laughing as they left Law's Restaurant.

Hwoarang smirked when he saw them, knowing that they had been up to their usual mischief with Law. He was so tempted to join them, and usual would, but today he had to spend it with Hana. He gave a sigh and continued to walk on, Hana looked at the two men who had walked on with a blank stare. Then followed Hwoarang.

* * *

><p>"Here we are then" Hwoarang alerted, as they reached the Arcade.<p>

"No shit Hwoarang" She replied sarcasm filled in her voice, Hwoarang glared down at her.

After a half an hour or so, of playing games. Hana approached the DDR machine and smiled up at Hwoarang.

"You gotta be kidding" He asked down to her, she just smiled and hopped onto the machine.

"It's fun" She commented as she put her money into the slot. She then set it for two player, Hwoarang knew what was coming.

"You must be insane if you think I'm gonna get on that thing" He said leaning on the side of the machine.

"It doesn't surprise me that you don't want to" She replied. "After all, spending an entire day losing to me would make you-"

"Whoa what?" he interrupted. "You didn't win at everything today! I let you win at most things"

"Ok then" She replied sarcastically which pushed Hwoarang that much that he actually got on the DDR machine. He could never resist a challenge.

"Bring it" he smirked at her, she smiled and set the song to expert. The song began and Hana started with perfects while Hwoarang was a bit overwhelmed at first, the arrows appeared so fast he couldn't keep up. He took a moment to see his arrows carefully, he then looked at Hana in disbelief who was getting perfects. She looked like a little kangaroo and even considered that Hana might be Roger Jr in disguise. However he quickly shook off that thought when she spoke to him.

"You're never going to win just watching"

Hwoarang resumed looking at his arrows and began his attempts. Not accomplishing anything at first but got a few arrows when he got use to it. His anger became to high as he stormed off the machine in rage.

"Fucking piece of shit" He cursed kicking the side of it.

A list of insults formed in Hana's head at his childish behaviour, but she couldn't risk their tolerance for one another to take a step back.

"Maybe…we should start at a lower level first?" She quietly suggested, loud enough for him to hear it. He gave a sharp glare at her, not on purpose, but because that was how he felt at that moment. He looked at her eyes, and noticed she didn't mean any offence by that comment and just gave a small smile.

"Nah, not today. Maybe another time" He managed to reply calmly, this to them both was progress.

"Ok…we'll just say it's a draw for now" she smiled up at him, this smile expression not blank, but actually a happy smile.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Hwoarang had actually got along with Hana from that moment with the DDR machine, they had their small banters now and again, but they couldn't expect to be the best of friends already.<p>

They were surprised of how much they had got along already. They were now sat on a bench with ice cream watching the sun set.

"Couldn't have picked a more romantic scene if I'm honest" Hwoarang pointed out, Hana stared at him blankly. He gave a small playful smirk in reply.

"Get over yourself, I'm not in the least bit attracted to you Hwoarang" She explained in a snappish tone.

He only laughed and looked out to the sun set, she did the same while finishing her ice cream.

"Well…we made some progress today I reckon" Hwoarang said throwing his cone into the trash can next to the bench.

"Agreed. Master Baek will be pleased"

"Yeah…"

"So you two are pretty close….yes? Are you related?" Hana asked, this made Hwoarang look down, he furrowed his eyebrows. Already Hana had regretted that question and hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, never mind that question I take it back"

"Sorry…I just don't like that subject very much. It's not Baek, it's just something else…" Hwoarang explained which Hana tried to grasp what he was meaning, but respected his decision.

"Ok Hwoarang…well, I had a good day today. I'll see you in training tomorrow ok" She said standing up, Hwoarang looked up at her and nodded.

"See ya"

She gave a small smile and waved before walking off, she looked up to the sky as she walked, a look of guilt on her face. She shook it off slightly and continued home.

* * *

><p><strong>Yayy, they get along better lol but what happens next? Keep reading to find out, will be updated soon. Thankyouu for reading xx<strong>


End file.
